The Life of Itotly
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: The interesting life of Itotly, a busty young woman with a bi best friend, hunky crush, and lesbian stalker!
1. Chapter 1: Bra Shopping

A/N This all takes place on the beautiful planet of Corellia with my OCs. This is going to get hot ladies and gents so prepare yourselves and please no readers under 18. This all takes place in an alternate universe during the time of the first Galactic Civil War, soon after the Battle of Yavin.

Here is a quick character roster so that you know who is who. All characters are 21 unless specified.

Itotly: 5'3 white woman with a light tan and bobbed brown hair. Has a rack that is almost perfectly round and bouncy with half dollar nipples and lightly tanned skin. She has a massive set 30GG cup boobies which jiggle no matter what she wears.. She is conservative in how she dresses, but her massive melons always manage to get free, usually with the help of Amy.

Amy: Itotly's long time Latina best friend since Kindergarten. Has shoulder length natural brown hair and has a very slutty personality which contrasts with Itotly's conservativeness. Has AA cup boobs and has always had a weird love of embarrassing Itotly by bringing attention to or flashing Itotly's massive melons and trying to get Itotly and Brett together. She is about 5'6 with light tan skin and long legs

Jamal: Itotly's classmate and confidant. He is bi so he isn't solely interest in Itotly's rack which makes him good to talk to. He is light black and stands about 6 foot even with a small afro and flamboyant personality. He is the only one Itotly can talk to without feeling eyed like a piece of meat. He is a strong, wide 8 incher. And has a thing for Amy and Taneesha.

Brett: Itotly's childhood crush. They've always liked each other, but neither has ever gotten the nerve to say anything. He is 5'8, white, with a muscular build and strong, silent type personality. He's always there when Itotly needs help and would do anything for her. He hopes that soon he'll be with her, His size is 13 inches. Perfect for a rack like Itotly's…

Veronica: Bra Store Manager. Long black hair, Latina, stands about 5'8 and is more or less straight except for a couple of things. Has a nice pair of C cups.

Taneesha: Itotly's neighbor/stalker, her skin is extremely dark black, something that she loves, and stands at 5'5, just taller than Itotly. She has long been obsessed over Itotly and spies on her every chance she gets from watching her oil herself up for a nude tan or stealing used bras from Itotly's clothesline. She has a great pair of double Ds that can't hold a candle to Itotly's GGs. She has an interracial sex fetish that can only be satisfied by a white woman with huge breasts. Bad for Itotly.

Itotly was a buxom young woman at the ripe age of 21. Her short brunette hair hung over one eye which gave her quite the mysterious look, but there was one, or rather a couple other things that really, "stuck out", on her. Itotly was the possessor of a magnificent set of 30GG cup breasts. Despite losing some weight since her encounter on the beach, her boobs had grown to their current size. She was very protective of her rack, or as she called them, her boobies. She had always loved her boobies and now that they had reached their massive size; she could not figure out a better name for them.

Itotly quickly got dressed in a short pink skirt and black spandex shirt, making sure her blue and white horizontal striped bra and panties were on. Usually bras that are capable of fitting Itotly's massive rack come in dull grey or other boring colors, but when the clerk at the store had seen her, she pulled some strings…

(Flashback) Itotly glided into the bra store hoping to find something capable of supporting her. Her current bra was already near bursting capacity. "Hi, can you help me measure for a new bra? My current one really isn't doing it for me anymore", Itotly said. The Latina store manager turned to direct Itotly to a salesperson, but stopped when she saw the rack on her. "HOLY HELL, I..I mean sure I can help you, miss?..." "Itotly", she responded. "Okay right this was to the back. I'll get the tape measure", responded the manager. Itotly walked into the back show room where women could look in the mirror to see their new wears. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to..to..to take yo… you're top off p..please" the manager stuttered out. Although she'd consider herself straight, the manager was turned on by breasts in a way no penis could ever do. Itotly took off her jacket and shirt leaving her upper body exposed. Veronica was awestruck. In front of her bounced a ginormous rack crammed into a bra that looked like it would burst at the smallest force. "What size is th..that?" Veronica managed to stutter. "Oh it's a 30FF cup, I had a bit of a..heh growth spurt and here are the results." Itotly was blushing like mad talking about her boobies to the manager. For Veronica's part she was holding up the best she could, despite the drooling and lust in her eyes. At hearing the size her nose almost burst. "Umm, could you close your eyes when I take this off and for the measuring? I'm kinda embarrassed when people look at my boobies", Itotly asked. Veronica's heart dropped. How could such a gift be bestowed upon her and then taken away so casually? "Alright, and I'm Veronica by the way, kinda thought you should know my name if I'm going to see you…like this". She could not have said that at a better time… Itotly started giggling when she heard Veronica, causing her mammoth boobies to jiggle in her dying bra. Veronica stood in front of Itoty, ready to start, when a couple walked in through the curtains to try on bras. Apparently Veronica had forgotten to put up the "Occupied" sign when they had entered. The couple looked up at Itotly just as everything happened at once. The tremors of her boobies were too much and the bra snapped at the front clasp… Blood shot out of Veronica's nose and the woman of the couple hit her fiancé for staring. "OH NO!", cried Itotly as her bosoms bounced out of their tiny prison and into the open. Her perfect boobies jiggled on her chest until she tried to cover them. Being as petite as she was, Itotly was only able to make the scene even hotter. Crossing her small arms over the centers of each boob made it look like she was holding watermelons. "Shit shit shit" mumbled Itotly as she attempted to get her boobies under control (a feat only accomplished by a horny chimp, and even he had trouble with her FF cups, never mind these GGs). The man cheered at the sight, pulling out his cell phone and grabbing a quick pick of Itotly's plight. His fiancé had long given up stopping him and just glared at the mountains before her. Thinking fast, Veronica grabbed Itotly and pulled her behind the second set of curtains into the changing room. "Thanks", said a relieved Itotly as she was now in a more private, if less spacious, room. "You're welcome" said Veronica as she pulled out her tape measure. "I guess I can put my arms down. You've already seen the show of a lifetime" laughed Itotly, making her boobies jiggle anew. Veronica struggled with the tape measure; it just fit around Itotly's orbs when it ran out. "You're a 30 double G cup Miss Itotly", spoke Veronica. "I can barely believe that old bra stayed on at all." Yeah, it was a doozy this morning, but I managed" said Itotly. "I'll be right back with some bras for you to try on".

As Veronica left she had to push aside the couple who were still arguing over what had just happened and how the male fiancé had reacted. "Are you two going to buy anything?" spoke Veronica in a rather annoyed voice. The incident may have been her fault, but she didn't appreciate their attitude towards other customers. "No. I think we'll be going. Won't we honey" said the woman. "But what about that chick with the giant rack?" the man started. The woman's face turned from stern to pissed and she shouted, "WON'T WE HONEY!" as she dragged the man out by his ear. Veronica just shook her head and went to get the bras, on her way back she stopped. Something was off. "Where's Itotly's old bra?" It was gone. It should have been on the little stage where it fell, but now it wasn't. "I'll look for that later, I have a rack, I..I mean customer to help". With that, Veronica stepped back into the dressing room. Leaving the store however was Itotly's long time neighbor and lesbian stalker. Taneesha, with a sweet smelling piece of fabric tucked into her purse…

"EEK!" Itotly squeaked. While Veronica had been gone, Itotly had taken the time to play with her boobies and now her nipples were hard enough to cut glass. Veronica just took a deep breath and tried to hold herself together. "Okay, let's start with this one" she took out one of the many grey bras who would have the honor of upholding Itotly's jugs. It was a two woman job trying to get the bra on. Much to her delight, Itotly had asked Veronica to get the left boobie into a cup. As she did her task, Veronica made sure to do a lifetimes worth of fondling to the orb in front of her. Cupping it and massaging the whole thing with both hands as she fit it into the giant cup. "Alright, done. How does that feel?" Veronica asked all the while covered in sweat from the arousal she was suffering. Itotly wasn't doing much better. Her breasts were by far the most sensitive things on her body, shockingly more so than anything covered by her skirt! "I'm…fine… it feels much nicer than the old one." Itotly panted. "I'm sure she did a lot more than just fit my boobie into the cup." She thought, but kept it to herself. "Great!" said Veronica, although she was sad to see them hidden, the full raspberry blush covering Itotly's face was well worth it. "The only problem is the color", started Itotly. "Can you get anything more colorful?" "I'll check our special items in the back." Responded Veronica. She was soon back with several different colors. All horizontal stripes of white and pink, or white and blue, white and green, etc. "These are perfect", squealed Itotly. They quickly managed to get her into the blue and white one, with a bit of extra feeling on Veronica's part. After getting dressed, Itotly walked with Veronica back to the register to ring up the bras. "How much will it be?" started Itotly. "It's free today Miss. After all that's happened I'll cover the cost today" smiled Veronica. "Thankyou so much!" Itotly pulled Veronica into a full hug, mashing her melons into her as Veronica could only madly blush and think about what to do during her break…

(Flashback Over)

Itotly finished getting dressed and readied herself for the night ahead. She was having her three best friends in the world over for drinks. Thankfully they all lived on Corellia with her. The doorbell rang and Itotly ran to answer it, her boobies bouncing merrily all the way, but when she opened the door, she saw a fourth person with her friends…

Please review. It's been years since my first Itotly story and I really wanted to get back to her. So please read and review and I'll be back with the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare Part 1

"What is she, doing here?" said Itotly with a scowl after seeing her stalker, Taneesha with her friends. "Oh I saw her outside looking lonely and thought she should

join us!" said Amy in her usual perky manner. "But Amy!" Itotly started, just to be silenced with slap to the ass by Amy which made Itotly shoot up straight, making her boobies briefly wobble. This left a smirk on Amy's face as she saw the blushes on Brett's, and Jamal's faces and the predatory gaze of Taneesha as they

all stared at the behemoths shake. "Alright you can come in", Itotly said as she briefly greeted Jamal and Brett with a hug each, her massive mams pressing into their chests. Both men having to hunch over as

they walked in to hide their…reactions. Taneesha followed the group back into Itotly's living room where there were plenty of pillows scattered around the floor to sit

on. Each took a seat in a circle and Itotly left to get the drinks. "It's great that we finally have everyone together again". Started Amy, "Especially you Taneesha, we

never get to hang out you know." "Well that's because of Little Miss White Melons in the other room, she hates me because I'm black." Responded Taneesha in her

regular high and mighty candor. Brett and Jamal just looked at each other and Jamal said, "She's not racist you beanbag, I'm her friend too." With that, Taneesha

just finished with a "Humph that's just cause yo gay". "No he's bi, besides, those "white boobies" you want so much belong to our friend Brett over there", smirked

Amy. Brett just sat in his pillow red as a raspberry trying to make his erection travel down his leg rather than stick out, "Uh..uh..she'll get someone nice in the end."

Said Brett in his low and drawn out Southern accent. Jamal elbowed Brett in the side, "Don't worry man, your my best friend, you'll have her." The two exchanged

smiles and fist bumped. Itotly came back with glasses and wine bottles just as the guys finished fist bumping. "What's up guys?" said Itotly as she bent over to give

Brett the glasses to pass around while she opened the bottles. When she bent over her boobies stretched her spandex shirt down giving Brett a huge look down her

shirt only inches away. "Wanna reach your hand in and pick a prize Brett?" laughed Amy. Brett just kept on blushing. Taneesha stewed in her seat, not seeing what the

white man was getting to see. "Those huge white tits are mine damnit!" she thought. The group sat down as they started drinking and telling old stories, all the while

getting more and more intoxicated. "Hey, let's play truth or dare!" shouted Amy. "That's a great idea", replied Taneesha, who already had a plan up her sleeve to

finally feel Itotly's flesh on her own. "I don't know guys…" Itotly started, but was shot a reassuring look from Brett that steadied her and sent a spike to her nether

regions, "Well alright let's do it. "WOOOO Yeah". Shouted Jamal. "I'll go first", said Amy. "Why you? It's my party", said Itotly. "Because I won't make you flash the

twins on your first turn." Replied Amy. Everyone blushed, but none challenged her. "Great! Itotly, truth or dare?" Dare" retorted Itotly, "Open this bottle of

Champagne", Itotly gave a sigh of relief, she was happy to be getting off so easily. She was that certain her friend would try and embarrass her with such an audience. Itotly easily opened the

bottle, but when she did it burst open and the bubbly liquid poured all over her chest, completely soaking her black shirt and making it cling to her like a second skin.

Blood shot out of the boys' noses at the sight of Itotly's melons soaked and bouncing with her shock. "OH YEEEAH! GET THEM BIG O'L WHITE TITTIES WET FOR ME

BABY!" shouted Taneesha as she stared a hole through the soaked shirt of the buxom young woman in front of her. "Fuck, Amy, I knew you'd do something!" said

Itotly as she felt her nipples harden and stick through her bra. "I don't know what you're talking about" said Amy innocently, All the while inspecting the bulges

sticking through the men's' pants. Itotly finally settled down and started her turn. "Jamal, truth or dare?" Truth" he replied. Seeing Amy's stare at Jamal's junk, Itotly

thought of an idea. "What is your, umm, size?" Itotly looked over at her BFF and saw her waiting for the response. "8 inches" Jamal blushed. Amy was practically

drooling at the thought of what was in her crushes pants. "Looks like perky bitch here wants some black sausage", smirked Taneesha, her racial dominance streak

shining through again. "Isn't it nice little white boy to hear how long a real man's dick is?" said Taneesha to Brett. Jamal saw the indignant look on his friend's face.

He knew better, during their time in the showers after working out at the gym, he had seen how big his friend really is. Now this was something he could never bring

up, but he had always looked forward to the shower so he could see his best friend's meat. "Now you're asking for it Taneesha. Truth or dare?" challenged Jamal.

"Dare". "I dare you to reach into my bro's pants here and give his cock a nice long massage, and make it nice for him, no pain." Said Jamal with a victorious look.

The girls all spat out their wine at the thought. "Alrigh alrigh fucka. I'll do it, don't worry Itotly. These black hands will be all over those pale titties of yours soon."

With that, she blew a kiss to Itotly's rack and stomped over to where Brett was now standing. "Don't enjoy this too much, little boy. You'll be lucky if it can keep me

from closing my hand". Itotly and Amy watched with baited breath, and Amy could have sworn she saw a look of jealousy on Itotly's face. Jamal couldn't wait for

what he knew would happen. No way in hell Amy wouldn't interfere with this. Taneesha pulled open the front of Brett's shorts and boxers and slid her hand down the

front. "See! I knew you had nothing!" Taneesha sneered. "I can't find anything." "It's down my right leg", breathed Brett. "What?" said Taneesha, shocked as she felt

the long white rod going all the way down his leg. "So that's why his shorts is so fuckin long." She screamed in her head. Slowly she ran her hand up and down the

biggest pole of meat she had ever felt. Jamal saw the look of shock on Taneesha's face and thought, "There you go, you bitch, you want a big dick, my boy here has

it. Itotly's eyes were glued to Brett's right leg where the shape of a giant pole was seen with a hand running up and down it. Drool literally fell out of her cute red lips

as she gawked. Seeing this Amy had an idea. "Hey Brett!" All she got was a grunt in response. He was too busy with the ebony hand rubbing him off. I'll have a great

one for you if you drop those clothes. Brett grunted again, not really hearing what she said, just feeling Amy taking of his clothes. First his shirt revealing his chiseled

upper body. Jamal looked on thinking he was about to see history. Itotly could only think of how it would feel to press her huge sweaty boobies against those rock

hard pecks and feel him bury his face in her… "Oh" squeaked Itotly as she cleaned up the blood from her nose. She had sat back leaving her skirt open for everyone to

see. "Now for the big event" smiled Amy as she pulled down Brett's shorts, revealing a perfect V and the longest penis she had ever seen. With, ironically, the hands

of a lesbian black supremacist wrapped around it. Seeing this, Taneesha jumped back, not wanting that to explode on her. "That's a lot of meat there Brett", smirked

Amy. She was eyeing the pole as much as Jamal, although neither could match the look Itotly had. Taneesha glared as she saw what was rightfully hers, ogling a

man! "Oh the things I would do to him…" thought Itotly. "I'd take that big pole of his and sticking it between my boobies and suck him dry…" at this point she was a

drooling zombie gazing at Brett's body. Amy quickly snapped her out of it by pinging her bra. Making Itotly's GGs jiggle and wobble in her soaked shirt. "Brett gave

them a longing look and turned to his friend. "What was that about man?". "I am sick of that bitch, she gives all black people a bad name, I just wanted to knock her

down a peg. Said Jamal. "Yeah, but I'm naked now and she nearly rubbed me off". "Don't worry bro", replied Jamal. "You see the look on Itotly's face? You'll be

fucking every last inch of her by the end of tonight if I have anything to say about it." Jamal looked down and saw Brett's affirmative response. His cock leaking a

little more precum. "Well now that, that! Is out of the way, my turn." Shouted Taneesha. Everyone else sighed as she started. "Itotly, which yo want?" "Truth", Itotly

said as she gathered herself back together. "Fine, what yo bra size my little white babah?" Taneesha smirked. "It..it..It's a, uhh" "It's a 30 double G cup" interrupted

Amy. "What the hell Amy?" Itotly started. She was pissed, because she knew the way they played, if the turn was interrupted, a new dare could be asked. Taneesha

grinned. "I dare you to give me yo bra sugar tits." All eyes centered on Itotly as she stuck her hands in her tight, wet shirt and fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

Every movement apparent to the eyes in the room, each glued to Itotly. After what seemed like an eternity of flesh moving under the shirt, Itotly stuck her arms

back out and handed the wet, sweet smelling bra to Taneesha who took the item and immediately stuck her face into one of the cups and inhaled deeply. "MMMM just

like I knew those melons would smell", smiled Taneesha. Amy saw the jealous look on Brett's face and thought. "Don't worry buddy, you'll get much more than that."

Itotly turned to Amy. "You still haven't been asked anything yet, especially considering how much you've done tonight" said Itotly, giving Amy an evil look. "Me? I've

done nothing" Amy responded. "The hell you haven't" said Jamal. "Fine, you know the answer Itotly" challenged Amy. "I dare you to give Jamal a lap dance." With

that, Amy sauntered over to Jamal and sat him in a chair to begin. Slowly, she began moving her hips from side to side as she worked off her clothes. "I can get used

to this" said Jamal as his dick returned to life at the sight of the leggy vixen stripping before him. By now Amy was down to her thong. Her perky little AAs and long

nipples demanding the attention garnered by the larger melons in the room. Then she wiggled herself out of her jeans leaving her in nothing but a tiny pink thong.

Jamal's eyes were glued to Amy's thong, the juices from her womanhood already seeping through. And then…she took it off. Whipping the wet garment above her

head, she draped it over Jamal's face before winking and returning to her seat with a proud look on her face. "I may not have boobs, but no man can resist this

pussy." She thought. "I knew you were making up for something with those slutty clothes" started Taneesha. "Shut up" said Amy, but Taneesha was already

stripping. "This is what a real body looks like", she finished as she shook her amazingly bouncy ass before the group. Her arousal was evident because she wasn't

wearing panties. "Oh, and Itotly, these are all yours" said Taneesha as she stripped of her tiny top, revealing her shiny, round, ebony boobs. "These double Ds have never

been defiled by a man, but I'll let you do whatever you want if I get to use that pretty little white body of yours however I want…" "NO!" shouted Itotly and Brett in

unison. "Okay Brett, now's your turn", said Amy. "Itotly, truth or dare?" Itotly sighed and said "Dare" "I dare you to have Brett drink white out of your cleavage."

Itotly nearly deadpanned at the thought, but moved over to Brett and poured a healthy amount of wine into her cleavage and readied herself. His inhibitions lowered,

Brett leaned in and slowly lapped the liquid from his friend's unending cleavage, enjoying the feel of her soft boobies on his face as he delved deeper to get at every

last drop. Itotly was trying not to moan at feeling the man below her sticking his entire face down her shirt to hunt for wine. Finally, Brett came back out with a

heavenly look plastered on his face. "Delicious" he smiled. "But the wine was tart", said Taneesha. "I wasn't talking about the wine" said Brett, relishing in the racist's

anger. "Oh don' try me little boy" Taneesha started. Brett just pointed to his flag pole. "Fuck sake", she finished.

A/N Well that's chapter 2 much longer than these will normally be, but oh well. I'll keep going until I lose the urge to write. So please read and review! And I will see

you all. In the Next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare Part 2

A/N Chapter 3 is here. What else will happen at the party? To whom will it happen? Find out today!

"Since it's my turn now, Taneesha?" Brett began. "Dare" "Good, I dare you to give me Itotly's bra…for keeps." Brett smirked at the anger welling on Taneesha's face.

First she gets the best of trophies, the cradle that held Itotly's enormous boobies, now it gets taken away from her. "Don't think yo' won anything by taking that."

She growled, obviously quite annoyed by how things had gone. "By the end of tonight, the Easter egg won' mattah, the candy insahde will be all mine" She turned to

Itotly and licked her lips. Itotly only hiccupped at the statement. Blushing like mad at the mere thought of what Taneesha would do when she finally got her hands on

her boobies. They were too delicate for what Taneesha would want. "Heh", started Taneesha, "its mah turn so Itotly what do yo want?" "Dare" squeaked Itotly, too

drunk to think of the consequences. Taneesha stared right at Itoty's rack and said "Why don' yo jus bring them big ol' fun bags ova here and I'll have mah fun. Oh,

and take that shirt of too. The men gasped. Jamal quickly speaking up. "You can have her do two things!" Suddenly Amy piped in, it's okay, she can have my next

turn. I've wanted to see how a black girl handles a pair like Itotly's anyway. Amy was obviously really drunk, she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs as she spoke,

keeping Jamal entranced by her pink flower. "Thanks whitey, yo, alrigh" said Taneesha, "It's time Itotly. Show us all what two Gs look like!" Itotly wobbled to her feet,

her face being as red as possible, there was probably more blood in her cheeks than her boobs, and that said something. Everyone held their breath as Itotly slowly

took off her wet spandex shirt, and one by one dropped her huge 30 double G boobies. Everyone was awestruck, except Amy of course, she had played with those

every day during the showers after gym in high school. Each boobie was capped with a half dollar sized areola and small pencil eraser nipple. They bounced as they

appeared and slowly settled into a soft jiggle as Itotly kneeled in front of Taneesha so she could finally pick the fruit she had always wanted. Taneesha was drooling,

a huge puddle forming between her legs as she gazed upon the two biggest breasts she had ever seen. Growing up, she had always been the bustiest, until she met

Itotly, ever since they met; she had always fantasized about dominating her. She figured her racist streak came from her father, but either way, the prize was hers

now; and she would enjoy it for all it was worth. Taneesha wet her lips as Jamal restrained Brett from punching her, "It'll be over soon man" he tried to reassure his

friend. "Don't worry boys, you can watch." Taneesha smirked. "I've been wantin ta get mah hands on these lily white titties for years anh now they is mine. Everyone

watched as Taneesha's dark ebony hands slowly wrapped themselves around Itotly's pale white boobies. Like anacondas encircling a mouse, she slowly began

caressing each boob; making sure to watch her black hands dominate the huge white bags of flesh. All Itotly could do was moan as her most sensitive areas were

manipulated by the ebony demon before her. "Oh…uhh…ohhhh…" she moan as Taneesha did everything she could think of. She cradled one boobie in each hand and

slowly bounced them, watching the flesh ripple and bounce. She could not believe that she was finally groping her obsession for all she was worth. "Like this don' ya?"

she started "You like having yo…fancy…white…soft…boobies molested by mah…dark…black…hands don' ya?" Itotly couldn't even focus. Her vision was blurred as all

she felt were her beautiful melons being defiled. Suddenly Taneesha took each orb by the side and squished them together; forming the most magnificent cleavage

anyone had ever seen. Amy sat and watched slowly twisting one of her own nipples at the sight. Both men, one entranced, the other enraged, both stared at the two

women as their erections raged to their longest lengths ever. Letting the huge rack go, each boobie bounced and jiggled until they returned to their original round

shape; only to be once again, encircled by Taneesha's dark hands. Finally, Taneesha held the tip of each nipple as she gently twisted them, "AHHHHHHHH", Itotly

cried out in pleasure, still completely at Taneesha's mercy. Still holding the nipples, Taneesha jiggled each boobie; up and down she played them until she had an

idea. She let Itotly go only to mash her own double D cup boobs into Itotly's much larger GG cup boobies. It was like watching a chocolate and vanilla swirl. The massive

melons jiggling and squishing into each other, the pink and black nipples wrestling in the middle; even Taneesha's tits seemed to be molesting Itotly's larger, paler boobies. All of this was too much for Jamal, between seeing the boob fight

and practically holding his bro's gigantic cock against him, he came. Shooting clear across the room, he sprayed all over Amy. Leaving her coated in his hot cum.

"Good thing I slipped my pants off when I did" he said. "I might have creamed my jeans if I hadn't. At the same moment Taneesha held up one of Itotly's pale white

boobies to her lips; ready to ravage the pale flesh with her tongue. "Ah'll be the first to taste this titties. I want all of ya'll to remember the look of my dark lips as they defile them white tits. At the last possible moment Brett grabbed Itotly and pulled her back into his lap, barely missing his

cock. The look on Taneesha's face was one of pure rage. "How dare yo take mah white bitch away from meh!" she shouted. Thankfully Brett had wiggled loose when

Jamal had creamed Amy and reached Itotly just in the nick of time. "You are done for tonight Taneesha!" Brett growled at the angry woman. He held Itotly in his lap.

Possessively covering each of Itotly's orbs with one of his strong arms, but even then plenty of soft flesh stuck out above and below. Beginning to lick the cum off her

body, Amy said, "Yeah that is probably a good place to stop for tonight. Things are getting too hot too quickly." The men breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the

drama queen was on their side this time. "Fine then. Fuck you two!" Taneesha yelled at the men. She blew a quick kiss and air grope to Itotly, and then whispered

something in Amy's ear before leaving her clothes behind and going next door to her home. Jamal looked over at Amy, "Sorry about, well that." He said, pointing to

the cum she was cleaning from her upper body. "Oh don't worry" she replied, some still dripping out of her hair. "I was hungry for a cream soda anyway". "Maybe

next time I'll get a black sausage with it…" she trailed off as she sauntered off to Itotly's shower. Jamal looked down at his buddy. Still clutching Itotly as the girl had

now passed out from all the alcohol. "You need help getting her into bed?" Jamal smirked. He knew that no matter how close of friends they became, Brett would

never let another man touch Itotly, and that included him. "That won't be necessary" Brett breathed. "I'll put her to bed. No need to change. As much as I want to, I

won't feel her up unless she wants it." "And is awake" Jamal joked. Both men laughed as Brett put a blanket over Itotly before getting dressed with Jamal. Putting

her in bed, Brett covered her with her covers and propped her on her side, just in case her drinks came back up. "Hey Amy! Watch over her tonight will ya!" Brett called

to Amy. Amy walked out of the shower in what could be called a hand towel by how much it covered. "Sure hun, I got her." Pulling back on her tiny scraps of

clothing, Amy readied herself for a night of babysitting. "I'll keep the twins company until you are ready." She quipped. "What?" Brett turned, not sure if he had heard her

right. "Nothing, nothing." She smiled. Still not sure, Brett turned to leave with Jamal. Suddenly he stopped, remembering something. He

picked up Itotly's massive blue and white stripped bra and inhaled. "Smells like victory", he joked, before folding it in half and leaving with Jamal.

Outside, Taneesha had to break down her own front door to get back inside, "How could I foget mah keys?" she thought as men in cars slowed down to whistle at the

nude woman. For someone as mean as her, she did have a great body, round hips, a huge bouncy ass, and a pair of double D cups that could not stop jiggling. Once back

inside, Taneesha removed her dorky glasses. (Yes she wears glasses) and plugged them into her computer. "Ah knew these glasses was worth the $3000 I spent on

em'". On the computer was footage of the entire night from the view of Taneesha. Sitting back in her chair she watched how she had finally dominated the perfect

white boobies that she had longed for, for so long. "This is goin ta be a loooong night!" she smiled. As her hand snuck down to her black flower…


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

A/N What will happen now that Taneesha has conquered the mighty hills which she had lusted after for so long? How will Brett take it? And how much more kinky can Amy get? Find out now!

Chapter 4: Aftermath

That night Brett and Jamal got back to their spacious apartment. The place was big enough to house 6 people and neither of the men could afford anything like this on their own. So they split the cost and shared. Both men understood each other's boundaries so there were almost no problems for Brett living with the Bi Jamal. He just had to be sure to not walk around naked was all. Brett quickly framed Itotly's bra in a case and hung it above his bed. "Man, I know those things are beautiful, but that's kinda creepy." Jamal said. "Calm down before you spray me next." Brett joked. "It's a reminder of my victory over Taneesha…and being able to hold Itotly's boobies for the first time." Brett finished. "Victory? What kind of victory was that? Taneesha fondled Itotly's rack like a frat boy on Mardi gras and all you did was hold them for a couple minutes." Jamal retorted. "Keep on taking like that and when we I finally get her back here, you won't be able to see me fuck her into a wall." Jamal quickly imagined his friend's monster cock pounding the delicate Itotly into a wall, all the while her big titties bounced." Never mind. Great win bro!" Jamal concluded. He wasn't dumb. While he knew Brett loved Itotly, he also knew he couldn't pass up a chance to see the sexiest rod he'd ever seen fuck the sexiest boobs he'd ever seen. "And do you think you could give me a hand with Amy?" Jamal asked. "What? You have a racial dominance fetish too?" Brett joked. The thought of comparing his pal with the perverted Taneesha was utterly hilarious. Jamal just gave a scowl in response. "Don't worry Jamal; after that coating you gave her tonight. I don't think it will be long before she goes to the source." With that, the two said their good nights and went to their respective rooms to pound their meat thinking of the night's events.

Back at Itotly's house, Amy sat by Itotly's bed softly groping one of her BFF's boobs. "Leave her alone, don't touch April" whimpered Itotly in her sleep. Amy's face curled into a smile. "Oh. So you named your boobies? Well they are big enough to be named, so may as well." Switching to the left one, Itotly whimpered, "Not May either". "So your boobies are named April and May huh? I know someone who would kill to know that" Amy thought. Her mind wandered back to Jamal. She had never thought about him before, not because of his race, but rather, his orientation. Now that she knew he was just as straight as he was gay, she knew she had to have him in her bed…and maybe Itotly's too…"No", she thought, "Brett would kill us both if we tried…"Oh well, more for me then", she thought as she tweaked May before giving April a jiggle.

Several yards away, over at Taneesha's house; lay Taneesha. Exhausted and covered with sweat. She had never come 5 times in one night before, but just the memory of how she had molested Itotly's boobies was enough to get her wet once more, too bad her soreness was working against her. "Ah rememba the first time I ever saw those giant white titties…" she remembered

(Flashback)

It was several years earlier, back in high school when she had first laid eyes on Itotly. She was walking down the hallway with her best friend Amy. They were quite the funny pair. One as flat as a board, the other sporting E cups that could leave even the most intelligent men as stuttering idiots. She watched at Itotly walked past her with Amy, her massive mounds jiggling like jello molds with each step. Back then, Taneesha had large Cs; more than enough to trounce any girl that ever challenged her, but even she was flat compared to those puppies. After seeing Itotly's rack barely restrained by her school uniform, Taneesha knew she was destined to own them. The first class of the day was swim class. Being seniors and 18, all of the girls were allowed to swim freely for the duration without supervision. Taneesha knew exactly what to do. All of the girls wore their own swimsuits from home. Amy in a tiny blue string bikini and Itotly in a more conservative white one. Taneesha stared at the globes of flesh merrily bounce in the confines of the bikini top, the faintest evidence of her nipples poking through the thin material. Just begging for Taneesha to set them free. "Ah never knew such tits existed." Pondered Taneesha. "And on ah white girl no less. Ah gotta make them mine." Taneesha approached the duo from behind, and quickly loosened the ties on Itotly's bikini top. "Hi guys", she started. "Mah name's Taneesha. What's yours?" "I'm Amy, and this is Itotly" responded Amy. Itotly just looked down at the ground. She still couldn't believe she had let Amy talk her into wearing this. She had barely been able to fit her boobies into the top to begin with, now everyone was going to see them. And girls weren't usually that nice about being upstaged in the way that Itotly was upstaging them. "Wow, where the hell did yo white ass get such a huge rack?" asked Taneesha. Itotly blushed bright red, as Amy spoke. "Oh you noticed them finally did ya? They stick out a good 6 inches in front of her, how could it take so long?" said Amy with a smile. "Oh, uhh, wandering thoughts" replied Taneesha. "Hmm. I bet you were playing with those fat C cups you have there", started Amy, "What?" began Taneesha. "Oh, I have a gift for guessing bra sizes hun, I knew Itotly's here were E cups before they were even measured. "Then why is this top squeezing my boobies so tightly?" quipped Itotly. "Who says I didn't want it to be tight hun?" replied Amy. "E…E…E cups… Taneesha said, beginning to drool. "Uhh we'll get out of you way hun" said Amy, rather freaked out by the drooling girl. As Taneesha regained her senses she realized that Amy was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Here was a person who could manipulate Itotly into any embarrassing situation she wanted; and all Taneesha had to do was watch, well this time it is her chance to strike. She watched as Amy pushed Itotly over to the diving board and whipped the other girls into a frenzy, cheering Itotly on to jump in. Taneesha readied herself under the diving board. When Itotly dove in, she would swim over and steal her top. Giggling, Taneesha saw as Itotly jumped in. SPLASH! As fast as she could, Taneesha swam over to where Itotly was rising to the surface and quickly snatched the large bikini top out of the water, but as she was retrieving it, a pair of hands grabbed hers! Itotly had seen the dark hands go for her floating top and wasn't letting her modesty go that easily! Taneesha struggled, kicking up a flurry of water, trying to get her hands free. Just when she thought she'd have to give up her prize. Her hands each found an extremely soft globe; it didn't take long for Taneesha to realize she was cupping both of Itotly's enormous E cups boobies. A sense of nirvana passed over the young lesbian as she relished in their softness. They were like two big marshmallows, already overflowing her palms, feeling the soft points sticking into her fingers, she knew Itotly was feeling the experience more than her, "Don' worry white girl, Ah'll be back for these", said Taneesha in Itotly's ear before giving the soft breasts one final squeeze before kicking away and running off with the bikini top, her own ebony tits nearly jiggling out of her top.

Itotly quickly came back to earth and crossed her arms over her boobs. She'd forgotten getting her melons mashed was all it took to disable her. She did her best to get out of the pool without exposing what she could, but the other girls were already pointing and laughing at the topless busty girl. Seeing her friend being humiliated by the other girls was all it took to get Amy into action. "Hey! What are all of you laughing at? Huh? You're all just jealous of what she has! The biggest of you barely reaches a C so you laugh at the one girl with a decent pair! You want to laugh? Okay! Take a look at this then!" And with that, Amy stripped herself bare and let the other girls stare at her pussy, a small landing strip of hair going down the middle. The other girls were really too shocked to say much at this point, so they all left Itotly be, as Amy put her bikini back on. "You alright hun?" Amy questioned her friend. "No...No I'm not, Amy, that girl Taneesha stole my bikini top and grabbed my boobies!" "It's all right hun", said Amy, "You're safe now…you're still calling them boobies huh?" "Well they're too fucking big to calling anything else!" whined Itotly, still struggling to restrain her boobies as they jiggled in her arms.

Back in the locker room, Taneesha was carefully bagging her prize. "A lily white top, for some lily white titties" smirked Taneesha. Ah can't wait to feel them again" She smelled the top one more time before ditching class and going home…

(End Flashback)

Holding the white bikini top in her hands, Taneesha finished remembering how she had stolen it so long ago and had for the first time; gotten her hands on the biggest, palest, titties she had ever seen. "Ah doubt you'd fit her anymore huh?" she asked the bikini. "But we could always find out"… Taneesha fell asleep in a pool of her juices and sweat, fantasizing about how Itotly's current boobies would look, crammed into top that never fit her E cups right…

A/N If you have an ideas or requests for other chapters please pm me. I love feedback and will probably use anything I am sent. Don't worry though. There are still tons of ideas sitting up here ready to use.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Round

Itotly awoke the next morning still feeling the grip of Taneesha's ebony hands on her boobies. "What the?" she started as she looked down to see Amy, asleep, and softly massaging one of her soft globes.. "Get offa me!" she shouted, pushing her friend away from her healthy bosom.

"Awww, but they're so soft" said Amy, "besides, it was sooo hot seeing the way Taneesha fondled these puppies"

"I can barely remember last night" said Itotly, "all I remember is you getting my shirt all wet, and Taneesha groping me; I've never had my boobies felt up like that before, not even that chimp was that bad!"

"Oh calm down, here, let me relax you with a nice hot shower. Sounds good right?" asked Amy.

"I am still rather wobbly, but okay, I guess it will be fine." Itotly conceded as she followed her friend to the shower.

Over at Taneesha's house, she was comparing Itotly's FF bra that she stole from the mall and the E cup bikini top that she had stripped off of her so long ago. "Ah can't believe how much dem' titties has grown!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang; sashaying over to the door Taneesha opened it to see the blushing pizza delivery boy. Looking down Taneesha realized why he was blushing. She was still completely bare from the previous night! The delivery boy had a front row seat at the bodacious body of Taneesha. Slowly his eyes went down her body, first to her over jiggly DD cup boobs, her dark chocolate nipples standing at attention, her slightly chubby belly, and finally the kinda large black slit between her large thighs. "What? You ain't never seen a pair of tits before!" shouted Taneesha.

The delivery boy tried to come back to reality, but all of her erratic yelling was sending her dark orbs on a jiggling spree unlike anything seen before. "Excuuuuuuse me!" she yelled.

"Let me take a pic of you and the pizza's free" the man said.

"Fuck you!" she retorted "No man will evah get to do anything to me!"

"Fine" he replied. "It'll be $10.50" Taneesha turned around to grab her purse when she heard a click. Spinning back to face the man she saw he had his cell phone camera out and recording her every move. Her bubble butt, gaping pussy, and large melons where all shown in their true glory, and all for him to record. Incensed, Taneesha grabbed the pizza box and slammed the door on the man's face.

"Ah can't believe that fuckah" Taneesha yelled. Putting the pizza down on the table, she looked down at her large tits, "Ah wonder…". Moving over to where she had left Itotly's old bra and bikini top, Taneesha picked up the bikini and tried it on. Her ebony boobs bounced and jiggled as she tied them down into the huge top. "It fits perfectly!" she exclaimed as she pressed her dark tits into the old top. "Mah titties are as big now as Itotly's was three years ago. Ah can't wait to try and fit them into this again." She smiled, thinking of harassing Itotly once more.

Back over at Itotly's house, Amy had led her busty friend into the two person shower. "C'mon I promise this will wake you up…" Amy purred.

"For some reason you always freak me out when you use that tone." Itotly began as Amy snuck up behind her. "Hey Amy, where'd you goAH!" Itotly yelped in surprise as her Latina friend embraced her from behind, meshing her erect nipples into Itotly's back as her hands pressed the paler girl's boobies into her chest. "A-Amy what the hell are you doing?"

"Watching Taneesha play with these got me thinking. You and I haven't had fun like that in quite a while…let's change that. Before Itotly could protest further, the spicy Amy reached down with her left hand and cupped Itotly's sex. She started rubbing the hairless mound as she slowly inserted a finger into the pink hole.

Itotly was helpless to stop her friend as Amy wisely kept one hand firmly on Itotly's mighty melons, which kept Itotly from resisting. "Uhhhah Uggah!" Itotly started to moan softly as Amy added a second finger, all the while continuously pumping the digits in and out of her friend. Just as Itotly didn't think things could get any worse she looked up and saw the face of Taneesha peering in through the bathroom window. She had a front row seat to everything the perverted Latina would do.

"A-A-A-Amy stop! Please! Taneesha's at the window. You've got to cover me!" Itotly was desperately trying to cover her generous rack as Amy kept giving intermittent squeezes to lower her hands.

"Well if she came for a show, let's give her a show." With that, Amy pulled out a bottle of shampoo and poured a healthy amount all over Itotly's huge jugs. Amy took her fingers off of the bald pussy to get both hands on the giant meat sacks to work up a good lather.

"Amy no!" Itotly protested, but her friend was too turned on right now to care. Amy's exhibitionist streak was on a new high as she fondled Itotly's slippery double Gs in front on the ravenous lesbian at the window.

Amy ran her hands down the boobies, squishing them tightly against Itotly's chest and letting them balloon out again as she released each section. "How's this Taneesha?" You like what you see?" called Amy.

"Ah wanna sah her great white titties against the glass!" returned Taneesha.

Amy responded by promptly letting go of the massive melons and pressing Itotly against the shower door, her gigantic orbs spreading all over the glass as they were rubbed all around. "Yeah! Wipe them titties all around!" shouted Taneesha as Itotly's poor boobies were mercilessly rubbed against the cool glass, her hard nipples wiping back and forth as Amy pushed her.

Taneesha was in heaven watching the orbs of her dreams get squished against the see through surface. She started to bang on the window once more, hoping that it would budge so that she might join in on the fun, but as she banged on the window it caught the attention of one of their other neighbors who promptly started yelling for the police.

"Damnit! That old bag is gonna get meh catched." Muttered Taneesha as she ran back to her house, stealing one last glimpse of the glorious sight as she left.

"Aww she had to go, too bad, things were about to get interesting" smiled Amy.

"Just clean me up for real this time." Panted Itotly. Amy nodded and gave her molested friend a proper shower, making sure to rinse the half bottle of soap off of her. As they got out of the shower and dried off, Amy happened to look back at the shower door and saw two large, round impressions on the soapy surface. She smiled once more as she tied a fluffy pink towel around her as Itotly had before joining her friend in the living room to eat.

A/N: I'm editing the earlier chapters to make Amy a Latina, add a bit more spice to the story that way. Message me with any story requests! And as always please read and review!


End file.
